villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deadshot (Arkhamverse)
Deadshot was an antagonist in one of the side missions in Batman: Arkham City ''and one of the assassins from ''Batman: Arkham Origins. He is a mercenary and one of the arch-nemesises of Batman. He is considered the world's deadliest assassin (possibly just behind Deathstroke ) and never misses a shot, especially with his pair of silenced, wrist-mounted 9mm cannons. Deadshot disdains himself almost as much as his targets; several prison psychologists have diagnosed him with "suicidal tendencies". Prior to his encounter with Batman, he had six counts of murder of the first degree, including assassins of a government official, was potentially suffering from clinical depression, and is 27 at the time he first encountered Batman. History The Eight Assassins Being one of the eight assassins hired by Black Mask (Joker ) to be hired to go after Batman, Deadshot initially attempted to kill him with a Sniper round, also interfering with Deathstroke's assassination attempted on the Caped Crusader. He eventually tried to finish Batman off by shooting off a crane cable holding a cargo container up from the intention of having Batman crushed under it, although the vigalente managed to escape into the night. After Batman managed to escape Deadshot, he found the sniper round. Deadshot attempted to kill his target again by shooting down a Police Helicopter on Christmas Eve, in order to get his attention. In the process, he also killed a cop who aimed a gun at Batman by riocheting the shot off of him and onto the Helicopter. He also carved in the expelled casing his frequency, anticipating that Batman would trace him down as the shooter. After finding out Deadshot was behind this, Batman hacked into his radio frequency and Deadshot told him to confront him at the Gotham City's Merchant Bank, also revealing he has a hostage with him and that he has "a very itchy trigger finger" in order to ensure Batman does not back out on facing him. At the Bank, Batman confronted Deadshot and his henchmen while avoiding his riochet shots. After defeating him, Deadshot accepts his defeat and asks Batman to give him a swift death, but the Dark Knight refuses to take a life and leaves the defeated assassin to be arrested. Assassinations in Arkham City Deadshot first appeared as one of the regular inmates at Arkham City, a TYGER guard ordered him to move out the way so Bruce Wayne can come through. Before moving, Floyd threatened Bruce as he said his on his Hit List. During the events of Arkham City, a Political Prisoner pleaded for help on a Tower, so Batman came to discover what's happening. Before he could talk any further, the prioner was shot dead by a sniper round. Batman investigated this and eventually found out Deadshot was behind the assassinations. Batman eventually found all of his targets: Jack Ryder, Bruce Wayne and Batman, and that Hugo Strange hired him to kill them all. Batman rescued Ryder before he was killed and angered Deadshot as he claims he never misses a shot, the enranged killer then faces off against Batman himself. Batman goes in behind and takes down the hitman of Arkham City's Warden. After defeating him, Deadshot is imprisoned in a non-operating train car by the Dark Knight. Quotes *"Face to face at last. Though I've gotta say-I was expecting someone a little more intimidating." *"If fate's decided today is the day, so be it. Just finish me quickly, will ya?" *"Bullseye!" *"A nice, clean kill. Just the way I like 'em!" *"You made me miss my target, Batman! I never miss!" *"This isn't over, Batman! I swear!" *"You're next on my list, Batman. Run if you like. Deadshot always hits his targets!" *"I never fail to kill my target. You better run, Batman. You're next." *"The world's greatest detective dies at the hands of the world's greatest assassin." Category:Assassin Category:Batman Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Criminals